Neo Fútbol Frontier
by DWKanime15
Summary: Mi fic secuela de Inazuma Eleven con cambios argumentales.1 año después del FFI se organiza el Neo-FFI,lo que comenzará una nueva aventura para el Inazuma con nuevos amigos,rivales e incluso enemigos y algún que otro romance. Incluye OCs y nuevos equipos.
1. Prologo

**Neo-Fútbol Frontier**

**Prólogo: Un año después…**

**La imagen mencionada mas abajo aparece en**** deviantart buscando el grupo shuuyaxmamorufanclub y en él se busca una imagen llamada Goenji x Endou k aparece en la primera página de la carpeta Drawings sino en mi cuenta de deviantart (SkyStarLink) en favoritos.**

* * *

><p>Ha pasado un año desde que Inazuma Japón ganó el FFI y las cosas en el Raimon no han cambiado mucho. Es verdad que los chicos se han hecho mayores, han madurado un poco y en el caso de algunos, han cambiado de look (como Mark que aunque sigue llevando su banda naranja, tiene el borde del pelo en punta) (n mas o menos como el que tiene en la imagen de debajo del título). Haber ganado el FFI los había hecho famosos en todo el mundo y lo sabían. Como también sabían que había muchos mas equipos contra los que jugar. Y es que se estaba organizando un nuevo torneo internacional: el Neo-FFI donde participarían 16 equipos de distintas partes del mundo.

Los chicos esperaban el torneo con todas sus fuerzas pero no eran los únicos…

** Continuará en el primer capítulo "Amistoso Italia-España ¡Choque de Meteoros!...**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Neo-Fútbol Frontier**

**Capítulo 1: Amistoso Italia-España. ¡Choque de Meteoros!**

* * *

><p>Mientras que en Japón solo esperaban al torneo, en Europa los equipos se jugaban un puesto en él ya que solo quedaban 8 plazas y eran para los 8 mejores equipos europeos. Por ello, la FIFF (Federación Internacional de Fútbol Frontier) decidió organizar varios partidos de clasificación. Sin embargo, las federaciones nacionales también organizaban partidos amistosos entre sus equipos para comprobar su fuerza. La mayoría de federaciones tenían sus ojos puestos en la selección española. Y es que era el único país que había participado en el FFI que cambiaba de selección nacional. En lugar del Matador Rojo, iba un nuevo equipo, los Black Dragons. Su capitana era una conocida delantera de fuego a la cual los ojeadores de todo el país habían puesto la vista alguna vez. También era conocida como "el meteoro celeste de España" por ser la jugadora mas veloz del país. Aparte, procedían de Asturias una provincia pequeña.Y se iban a estrenar nada más y nada menos que contra la selección italiana, Orfeo.<p>

Pero no porque fuese un equipo que no hubiese jugado a nivel internacional, los italianos se iban a confiar. Al menos eso es lo que les había dicho su verdadero entrenador Paolo, que bajo ningún concepto se confiasen ya que podía ser un partido difícil. Ahora Fidio era el capitán permanente ya que Hide no jugaría con ellos.

**Marco** (en el aeropuerto de Asturias): Pensé que lo aeropuertos españoles eran tan grandes como el de Venecia pero este… parece una miniatura en comparación.

**Gianluca**: Eso es porque estamos en una provincia pequeña, tonto. No todos los aeropuertos tienen que ser gigantes.

Tras una hora de viaje llegaron a Ryuusei City, el lugar donde se enfrentarían a los Black Dragons. Llegaron de noche así que lo único que hicieron fue irse a dormir al hotel. Al día siguiente tenían el partido, así que en la mañana entrenaron y en la tarde se dirigieron al campo. No era demasiado grande pero para un amistoso valía perfectamente. Cuando salieron del vestuario, vieron a los Black Dragons. Iban de negro con algún que otro detalle naranja. Jugaban con un 3-4-3. El portero era rubio (Pau) y por delante de él había 3 jugadores: un chico de pelo rosado (Kuro) y dos chicas la primera tenía el pelo castaño (Saray) y la segunda rubia(Ahiru). En el centro había un chico de pelo rubio sucio (Alejandro), un chico de pelo negro (Pablo), una chica de pelo rubio sucio (Esther) y un último chico de pelo anaranjado (León). La delantera estaba formada por tres chicas: una rubia (Akari) y una de pelo plateado (Hazuki). La capitana (Cris) estaba en el centro de ésta con el pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo. Todos aparentaban unos 15 años con la excepción del centrocampista rubio que debía tener unos 11 o 12. El partido comenzó con el saque de Orfeo. Los chicos comenzaron a avanzar pero los Black Dragons detenían cualquier ataque. Estuvieron cerca pero…

**Kuro**: Vórtice Oscuro

(Técnica parecida a la Hora Celestial, pero el jugador atrae el balón hacia él)

Y el balón pasó a la posesión de Black Dragons que lograron abrirse paso entre la defensa de Orfeo.

**Ottorino y Anton**: Doble Muralla

(Parecida a la Muralla Infinita pero solo realizada por 2 jugadores y más poderosa)

**Hazuki**: Cris!

Cris, la capitana logró recoger el pase y avanzar hasta que se quedó sola delante de Gigi, el portero de Orfeo. Quedaban sólo 2 minutos para el final de la primera parte y esta era la última oportunidad de ataque. Cris saltó y…

**Cris**: Meteoro de Fuego

(Disparo de fuego muy veloz de ahí el nombre de meteoro)

**Gigi**: Guardia Coliseo

Pero, sin embargo la técnica se rompió y el balón, casi sin disminuir su velocidad, entró de lleno en la portería. 1-0 a favor de España.

El árbitro pitó el final de la primera parte. Tras el descanso, la segunda parte transcurrió muy parecida a la primera con algún que otro choque entre Cris y Fidio en los cuales cada uno intentaba ser más rápido que el otro (una cosa imposible) para robarse el balón. Orfeo concentró la mayoría de sus fuerzas en atacar y a falta de 5 minutos para el final, llegó lo que estaban esperando: una oportunidad de gol.

**Ahiru**: Ángel de Luz

(Parecida al Ángel de Nieve solo que gira y crea un torbellino de luz a su alrededor)

Pero Fidio la esquivó sin mucha dificultad y…

**Fidio**: Espada de Odín 2

**Pau**: Agujero Gravitacional

(Parecido al Agujero de Gusano solo que mas poderoso)

Al igual que ocurrió con el disparo de Cris, la técnica se rompió y el tiro entró en portería. El resto del partido transcurrió normal hasta el final. 1-1 empate.

**Continuará en el próximo capítulo "Los equipos del mundial"...**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Neo-Fútbol Frontier**

**Capítulo 2: Los equipos del mundial**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varias semanas desde el amistoso entre Orfeo y Black Dragons, y los Black Dragons seguían jugando algún que otro partido. Sin embargo, ahora todo era un aburrimiento. Hacían muchos días que no jugaban y claro, eso hacía que los jugadores de Black Dragons se desesperasen. La verdad es que ya no había mas partidos clasificatorios y a los equipos europeos solo les quedaba esperar.<p>

**Esther**: ¿Cuándo dicen lo del mundial? ¿CUÁNDO?

**Cris**: Tranquila, Darío nos lo dirá pronto, creo** (pensando)** Eso espero.

Y conversaciones parecidas ocurrieron toda la semana. Hasta que ya llegado el jueves, todo el equipo estaba echando humo. Así que Alejandro aprovechó que tenía entreno con los Castros para preguntarle a Darío cuándo dirían lo del mundial:

**Alejandro:** Darío** (al ver que no contestaba)** ¡DARÍO!

**Darío:** ¿Qué pasa Ale? El entreno terminó y ya avisé de que el sábado no...

**Alejandro (cortando):** Creo que ya sabes lo que te quiero preguntar.

**Darío:** ¿El qué?

**Alejandro:** Lo del mundial, que cuando lo dicen. Los demás del equipo están desesperados por saberlo.

**Darío:** El sábado os aviso. Según la FFIF el sábado sale la lista de los 16 equipos clasificados.

**Alejandro:** Vale **(pensando)** ¡BIEN POR FIN LLEGA!

Y claro, luego llegó el problema de que Alejandro no tenía móvil y no podía avisar a los demás. Pero en ese instante estaba demasiado emocionado. Solo 2 días más, 2 días para saber si iban al Neo-FFI o no. Luego ya pensaría en como avisar a los demás pero no ahora. De repente vio a Cris. Era raro que estuviese allí pero de seguro venía a buscar a Sergio, su hermano, que entrenaba con ellos. Vio como saludaba a su amigo Javi que entrenaba con el equipo juvenil (y oyó que Sergio lo llamaba gordo) y recordó que tenía que decirle lo del mundial. Con la emoción, casi se le olvidaba.

**Alejandro:** ¡CRIS!

**Cris:** ¿Qué? **(tras pensar un segundo)** ¿Dijo Darío algo del Neo-FFI?

**Alejandro**: Sí, le pregunté y dijo que lo dicen el sábado.

**Cris**: ¡GENIAL! Hay que avisar a los demás.

Al llegar a casa, Cris comenzó a llamar por el móvil al resto del equipo.

Todos estallaron con la misma reacción: una emoción sin límites.

El sábado los chicos se reunieron en el campo en el que entrenaban: Avalon. Un campo de fútbol de tierra abandonado rodeado por paredes de madera. Probablemente era el único campo de todo Ryuusei que no era usado por ningún equipo, pero gracias a los chicos estaba reluciente. Los chicos se sentaron en el medio campo con un balón negro y colocaron sus teléfonos móviles en el medio.

No eran los únicos...

_En Margate, Inglaterra_

**Edgar**: Debemos esperar pacientemente.

_En París, Francia_

**Alyssa**: Venga Francis llama ya.

_En Ciudad Tempesta, Italia._

**Angelo**: Tarda mucho...

**Fidio**: Pues hay que seguir esperando.

_En Ciudad Inazuma, Japón._

**Mark**: Cammy, ¿llamó tu padre ya?

**Camellia:** No, aún no.

**Jude**: La espera se te está haciendo muy larga ¿eh, Mark?

**Mark**: Sí, ¿no podría avanzar el tiempo más rápido?

Hasta que como un milagro, los móviles de los capitanes (y el de Camellia) de cada equipo comenzaron a sonar.

_En España._

**Cris**: ¿Si? ¿Darío? ¿CÓMO?

_En Italia._

**Fidio**: ¿Ciao? Si, Paolo-san ¿QUÉ?

_En Estados Unidos_

**Mark**: ¿Hi, entrenador? ¿WHAT?

_En Francia._

**Alyssa**: ¿Allo? Ah, salut Francis ¿QUÉ?

_En Inglaterra._

**Edgar**: ¿Hello? Si, entendido.

_En Costail._

**Rococo**: ¿Si? ah, vale. ESPERA ¿QUÉ?

_En Japón._

**Camellia**: ¿Si, papá? ¿EN SERIO?

Y tras esto simplemente llegó la gran noticia. No solo en esos países sino en otros más. Todos empezaron a celebrarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lista de los equipos clasificados para el Torneo Neo-Fútbol Frontier Internacional que se celebrará en Isla Liocott dentro de medio mes:<strong>_

_En América_

Unicorn (Estados Unidos)

Os Reis (Brasil)

Los Emperadores (Argentina)

_En África._

Little Giants (Costail)

_En Asia._

Dragones de Fuego (Corea)

Guerreros del Ganges (India)

Huan Hoo Song (China)

Inazuma Japón (Japón)

_En Europa._

Knights of Queen (Inglaterra)

Rose Griffon (Francia)

Santos de Atenea (Grecia)

Os Cavaleiros (Portugal)

Lobos Siberianos (Rusia)

Almas de Cristal (Islandia)

Black Dragons (España)

Orfeo (Italia)

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará en el próximo capítulo "Llegada a Liocott, ceremonia de apertura y una invitación para una fiesta"...<strong>


	4. Capítulo 3

**Neo-Fútbol Frontier**

**Capítulo 3: Llegada a Liocott, ceremonia de apertura y una invitación para una fiesta.**

* * *

><p>Tras medio mes de espera, llegó el esperado día. ¡Se iban a Liocott, al Neo-FFI, dispuestos a convertirse en los nuevos campeones! En el aeropuerto de El Prat (Barcelona) había mucha gente que apoyaba al nuevo equipo español. No solo asturianos, de todas las partes del país había venido gente a animarles al aeropuerto y muchos de ellos los seguirían hasta Liocott. Los chicos se sentían como si fuesen un equipo famoso, de los de 1ª División. Bueno, después de todo, eran como la Selección Española solo que formada por adolescentes. Los chicos tomaron el avión y en un par de horas llegaron a Liocott.<p>

Era un lugar impresionante, una isla paradisíaca como las del mar Caribe, con sus playas, palmeras... Para alguien que vivía en un lugar frío (n/Asturias es un lugar bastante frío en invierno) en el norte, eso era como un paraíso.

Cuando llegaron, Darío se paró a hablar con un señor que portaba una tarjeta colgada. Le dio a Darío 12 mapas y le dijo lo que parecían unas indicaciones.

**Darío:** Bien, chicos aquí tenéis un mapa de la isla para cada uno y nuestra área es esta **(y señaló un punto que en la parte sur de la isla sobre el que se encontraba un dragón negro)** En esta parte de la isla están los equipos europeos y en la parte norte, los otros 8 clasificados y el área central que es donde estamos ahora. En las islas alrededor se encuentran los estadios para la fase de grupos, los cuartos y las semifinales.

Los chicos se fijaron en las áreas que se encontraban más próximas a la suya y simplemente se encontraron con un escudo con los colores de la bandera italiana: Orfeo. Era el área más cercana a ellos, el área de Italia. Los chicos se encaminaron hacia el muelle siguiendo a Darío, quien no dejaba de mirar al mapa y a un folleto (también se lo debía de haber dado el señor) y se embarcaron en un barco que iba a la parte sur de la isla, la cual recorrieron en tranvía hasta llegar a su área. Era impresionante. Había una copia de la Sagrada Familia, algún que otro hórreo y muchos edificios típicos españoles. Y también, su propio campo de entreno.

**Esther:** Se parece mucho a casa.

**Darío**: Sí, es que cada área es una copia de algún lugar del país que se aloja en ella.

**Esther**: O sea, que probablemente el área italiana tenga un coliseo o los barcos esos de Venecia.

**Cris**: ¿Góndolas?

**Esther**: Sí, eso.

**Darío**: Puede ser, pero es mejor dirigirnos al hotel, en la tarde es la ceremonia de apertura.

Pasó el tiempo y en la tarde, los Black Dragons se dirigieron ataviados con su equipación de fútbol al estadio del área central. El estadio estaba lleno y los chicos intentaban no ponerse nerviosos.

**Maxtor**: Bienvenidos al estadio del área central de isla Liocott y a la ceremonia de apertura del Torneo Neo- Fútbol Frontier Internacional. Soy Maxtor Lund y junto a mí, está Sir Levin Murdoch. Hola Levin ¿preparado para el torneo?

**Levin**: Por supuesto, Maxtor. Esperemos ver un juego parecido al torneo del año pasado e incluso mejor y con más partidos inolvidables.

**Maxtor**: Bien, y ahora pasamos a presentar a los equipos clasificados para este torneo. Comenzamos por el grupo A. El primer equipo de este grupo viene de Asia, y ninguno de nosotros lo conocía antes de empezar a triunfar en su país. Se dice que son expertos en kung-fu. Demos la bienvenida al representante de China, Huan Hoo Song.

El equipo chino comenzó a desfilar. Sus trajes parecían de seda.

**Maxtor:** El siguiente equipo nos demostró un gran juego y una estupenda defensa el año pasado. Vienen del sur de América, de un país famoso en el fútbol. Demos la bienvenida a los representantes de Argentina, Los Emperadores.

Thiago, seguido por sus compañeros comenzaron a saltar al campo mientras sonaba el himno nacional argentino (a cada equipo al salir le suena su himno nacional como al empezar un partido oficial)

**Maxtor:** El siguiente equipo también viene de América. Aunque en su país el fútbol no triunfa mucho, ya nos demostraron el año pasado su juego en equipo. Demos la bienvenida al representante de los Estados Unidos, Unicorn.

Mark salió encabezando a Unicorn, tras él salieron Dylan, Erik, Bobby y el resto del equipo.

**Maxtor:** Para cerrar el grupo, el último equipo nos asombró en el torneo del año pasado con su increíble juego. El único equipo europeo del grupo y también finalista del año pasado. Demos la bienvenida al representante de Italia, Orfeo.

Fidio y sus compañeros salieron al campo al son de su himno.

Tras esto Maxtor (n/no hago mas presentaciones porque sino me enrollo con el cap) presentó a los demás equipos. En el grupo B estaban Rose Griffon, Os Cavaleiros, los Guerreros del Ganges y los Black Dragons. En el grupo C, Little Giants, las Almas de Cristal, los Lobos Siberianos y Os Reis. En el D se encontraban Inazuma Japón, los Knights of Queen, los Dragones de Fuego y los Santos de Atenea. Ahora solo quedaban los emparejamientos que aparecieron en pantalla:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grupo A:<strong>_

Italia-Argentina

China-Estados Unidos

_**Grupo B:**_

España-Francia

Portugal-India

_**Grupo C:**_

Costail-Rusia

Islandia-Brasil

_**Grupo D:**_

Inglaterra-Grecia

Japón-Corea

* * *

><p>Bueno, los emparejamientos no estaban mal. Francia era un antiguo rival, Alyssa, su capitana ni los soportaba (odiaba a Cris a muerte)<p>

Para empezar estaba bien. Tras esto hubo fuegos artificiales mientras el sol se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte.

Al salir, los chicos se encontraron con una carta de aspecto bastante elegante. Cris la abrió. La carta ponía lo siguiente:

* * *

><p><em>Hola, Black Dragons. Me llamo Edgar Partinus. Soy el capitán de los Knights of Queen, la selección de Inglaterra. Estáis invitados a la fiesta que organizaré esta noche a las 20:00 en nuestra área. No faltéis ni lleguéis tarde. Y recordad que es una fiesta de gala, así que asistid vestidos tan elegantes como caballeros y damas (NO con la equipación de fútbol) por favor.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cris (pensando enfurruñada):<strong> ¡Yo no me pongo ningún vestido ni soy ninguna dama!

**Continuará en el próximo capítulo "Planes de fiesta"...**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Neo-Fútbol Frontier**

**Capítulo 4: Planes de fiesta**

* * *

><p>Una fiesta por la noche. Pero claro, no tenían nada que ponerse. Habían traído el chándal, la equipación de fútbol y poca ropa más.<p>

**Esther:** Ah, esto es un desastre. No tengo nada que ponerme. Y tendría que ir de compras y...

**Cris:** Cálmate, ni tú ni nadie tiene que ponerse.

**Ahiru:** Anda, es verdad.

Y claro, los chicos no querían ponerse esmoquin ni las chicas, vestido (se supone que a una fiesta de gala, había que ir así vestido). Pero no querían ser los únicos y quedar mal.

Y también tuvieron suerte.

**?:** Hola, lo siento. ¿Vosotros también tenéis problemas con lo de la fiesta?

**Cris:** Sí, ¿tú eres?

**Mayu:** Me llamo Mayu Harrison, soy la capitana y defensa de las Almas de Cristal de Islandia. Nosotras tampoco sabemos que ponernos.

**Ahiru:** Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no quedamos y lo decidimos los dos equipos juntos?

**Mayu:** OK, hoy a las 7 y cuarto en el área de Italia.

**Cris:** ¿Eh? ¿En el área italiana? ¿Por?

**Mayu:** Porque también quedé con el equipo griego y el italiano que tampoco han decidido que ponerse.

**Esther (antes de que Cris contestase):** Vale, allí estaremos.

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido y a la hora acordada, los Black Dragons llegaron al área de Italia. Allí se encontraron con Mayu y los jugadores de los otros tres equipos.

Al final decidieron ponerse pues... ropa de calle, normalita (llevaban tanto tiempo pensando que no se les ocurría nada mejor). Los chicos (y Cris, que era muy rápida para cambiarse de ropa) se cambiaron rápidamente y esperaron fuera mientras las islandesas decidían su ropa y las otras chicas se acababan de vestir. Afuera el ambiente estaba muy calmado. Cris estaba con Pablo y los demás, mientras que por dentro gruñía y se preguntaba como era que tardasen tanto. Y los italianos charlaban entre ellos. Hasta que Marco se dio cuenta de que Cris era la única chica fuera y decidió meter baza.

**Marco:** Anda, pensé que las chicas tardaban mucho tiempo en arreglarse. Como tienen que estar perfectas para todo...

Pero claro, si eso se lo hubiese dicho a cualquier otra chica, no hubiese pasado nada. Pero Cris odiaba que la tratasen como una niña (de las que tardan en arreglarse, se visten de rosa... vamos, las más pijas) Así que...

**Pablo:** Creo que no deberías haber dicho eso.

**Marco:** ¿Por qué? ¿Me va a soltar una charla o qué?

Cris no es de las chicas que arreglan las cosas hablando, si tiene que usar la fuerza, no duda en hacerlo.

**Cris (con un aura maligna y tenebrosa a su alrededor):** ¿Qué dijiste?

**Marco:** Lo que oíste. No sabía que estabas sorda.

Y claro eso fue el colmo. Cris se acercó a Marco y le pegó una ostia tan fuerte que el italiano cayó al suelo con la mejilla enrojecida.

**Pablo:** Te lo advertí.

**Cris**: Ya está. Arreglado.

Después, las chicas salieron y se fueron a la fiesta. No iban exactamente de gala, pero a Edgar no parecía importarle (y si le importaba, no se le notaba). Aunque a Alyssa, sí. Pero otros jugadores iban parecidos a ellos, así que... La fiesta pasó muy rápido y Cris enseguida hizo amistad con los capitanes de los demás equipos. Tras la fiesta todos estaban agotados y se fueron al hotel a descansar. Y con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza: su primer partido en el torneo.

**Continuará en el próximo capítulo "Primer enfrentamiento. El dragón que sobrevoló los jardines del infierno"...**


End file.
